The present invention relates to a window pane seal for connection of an add-on part to a window pane of a motor vehicle, having a retaining profile comprising a retaining arm which rests in contact with the surface of the window pane and a latching profile for receiving an attachment element of the add-on part.
A window pane seal with the features described in the introduction is disclosed in DE 10 2004 044 598 A1. The retaining profile has an undercut for receiving a projection or a pawl of a water collecting channel cover. A reinforcing core is also provided. Notches, the form of which enables the required assembly and removal force to be adjusted, are provided in the curvature of the core. In doing so however, the assembly force and the removal force cannot by design be defined independently of one another, but only jointly.
A profile body which is provided with stiffening inserts and which has a recess for receiving a spring-engaging rib of a water collecting channel cover is disclosed in EP 1 280 675 B1. The profile body is provided with an elastic supporting arm which ends substantially flush with the outer surfaces of the bottom edge of the window pane and the top edge of the water collecting channel cover. The sealing profile rests in contact with the windshield from behind with a self-adhesive bonding layer. The profile body must be supported at the rear against the acting assembly force on a part of the vehicle body by means of a buffer strip. If a high removal force is to be achieved, correspondingly high assembly forces must be used, which make supporting the profile body on part of the vehicle body absolutely essential. Without support, the bonding layer is unable to accommodate the assembly forces which occur, as the profile body would come away from the windshield when fitting the water collecting channel cover. A low assembly force cannot be achieved while at the same time maintaining a high removal force.
What is needed therefore is such a profile body wherein low assembly force can be achieved while at the same time maintaining a high removal force.